El Mayor de los Secretos
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: San Mungo sufrio una gran fuga en 1888 y ahora los sanadores deben buscarlos, sin embargo uno de ellos hara historia en el mundo muggle. ¿Que sera lo que paso con el? ¿Por que hizo historia?. Descubrelo a continuacion. Fic de Halloween.


**Aclaro: Los personajes y sitios aquí narrados no me pertenecen sino que son de JKR yo solo los uso para pasar el rato, además este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Transformando Lugares" del foro "First Generation: The Story before books".**

**El Mayor de los Secretos**

-Es Halloween, estamos en la casa de los gritos… ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Albus S. Potter cuando tomó asiento en uno de los viejos sillones de la casa entre a su mejor amigo Scorpius y su prima Rose.

-Vamos a contar historias. Esto lo saque de un programa muggle de 1996 llamado "¿le temes a la oscuridad?" que me conto tía Hermione- dijo James sacando una bolsa de ranas de chocolate-Comienzo yo con esta historia que oí cuando estaba en primer año.

_San Mungo… es un lugar muy terrible para estar, personas con enfermedades producto de crucios o personas con quemadas de 5to grado producto de dragones, entre muchas otras._

_Sin embargo hay una leyenda en San Mungo que es poco conocida. A continuación se las voy a contar._

_Corría el siglo 19. Casi a finales de siglo y este hospital estaba comenzando a ser famoso gracias a muchos años de trabajo y de curar grandes ministros de enfermedades misteriosas que más adelante se conocerían como "La enfermedad del ministerio" y aun algunos ministros las sufren._

_En fin esta es una historia para otro momento. Ahora nos concentraremos en esto._

_En 1888 hubo una fuga de la sección psiquiátrica del hospital y varios locos se escaparon, esto conjuntamente con los manicomios muggles de la zona de Londres…_

-Si yo leí eso en la historia de la magia hace 2 años- comento Rose haciendo que James rodara los ojos por su primita sabelotodo.

-Maravilloso- continuemos.

…_Uno de los pacientes era conocido como Stefan "el loco" Davis. Él había sido torturado por los dementores de Azkaban y ahora estaba vuelto loco gracias a ellos._

_Luego de eso los sanadores junto con el recién inaugurado departamento de aurores, comenzaron la búsqueda de los pacientes. Uno a uno los fueron atrapando hasta que solo quedaba Davis. _

_Él se había escondido en una zona pobre de Londres, Whitechapel donde prostitutas y borrachos vagaban. Allí se escondió el durante varios meses y como los funcionarios del ministerio y del hospital no desean andar por allí él tenía el escondite perfecto._

_Robaba comida y bebidas y aunque tenía sus momentos de lucidez volvía a su locura minutos después. Sin embargo surgió un problema ya que 5 prostitutas le robaron la comida que había guardado y como no podía correr de la borrachera no las logro alcanzar._

_Deseoso de venganza comenzó a buscarlas, deseaba hacerles cosas terribles pero no podía pues no tenía una varita así que tenía que hacerlo a la manera antigua._

_Comenzó a armar un plan muy sencillo pero practico. Decidió robar uvas, ponerles un sedante y matarlas. Quizá algo exagerado, pero robaron su comida y para él, un mago loco, era razonable que la paga fuera la muerte…_

-Realmente exagerado James- ahora el que interrumpió fue Albus.

-Si estoy de acuerdo Al, pero quien sabe quizá está muriendo de hambre- secundo Scorpius.

-Bueno bueno no se me dispersen chicos, la historia no ha llegado a la mejor parte aun- y así continuo.

…_Comenzó por robar suficientes uvas para las cinco, él había tomado la decisión de matarlas una a una para crear terror en las otras y que sintieran que eran las próximas, lo cual era así._

_Ejecuto su plan con la primera y como era un novato matando con armas muggles, la descuartizo de forma asquerosa._

_Luego de eso espero unos días y volvió a atacar matando a la segunda, con un poco más de confianza pero aun así horrible._

_Eso comenzó a llamar la atención de los muggles pero aun no tanto. El máximo sospechoso era un muggle que también se había escapado del manicomio pero la realidad es que este hombre no tenía nada que ver. _

_La tercera fue la que termino de poner los focos sobre él incluso las personas del ministerio comenzaron a buscarlo por la zona donde estos terribles crímenes estaban sucediendo. _

_Mató a la cuarta y a la quinta con pocos días de diferencia y justo al terminar con la quinta. Los aurores y los sanadores lo atraparon y llevaron de vuelta a San Mungo._

-Muchos muggles aún siguen tras la pista de este hombre al que llamaron Jack el Destripador. Incluso hay quienes dicen teorías locas como que fue un hombre rico. Además se dice que aun hoy, por las noches se pueden oír los gritos diciendo "Ja las maté, esas zorras nunca más robaran mi comida" y las risas histéricas de Stefan al ser llevado de vuelta a su celda. Fin.

-Uy que aterrador…- dijo Rose pegándose a Albus asustada.

-Totalmente- dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

**ooOooOoo**

**Esto fue algo que surgió hoy hace una hora y media… amo el tema de Jack el Destripador y se que ya fue resuelto el caso pero aun despierta mi imaginación cuando pienso en locos o el algo así. Creo San Mungo merecía una leyenda así. ¡Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
